


Abaft

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Clint has half a boat in his room. For some reason.





	Abaft

**Author's Note:**

> I read the definition and guess where my mind went? That's right. In the gutter.

Tony froze, and Clint didn’t think twice about it, still looking at the tablet. “Uh, Clint?” 

“Yeah babe?” 

“What the fuck am I looking at?” 

Clint moved from back behind Tony to see what he was looking at. “Oh, that. That would be the back half of a boat.” 

“Right,” he said slowly. “And why is this back half of a boat living in your room?” 

Clint shrugged, slinging an arm over Tony’s shoulders. “I dunno, I like how it feels in the stern.” 

“Is that your way of saying you want me to top?” 

Clint snickered, trying-- and failing-- to hide his growing laughter by mashing his face into Tony’s shoulder. “Yeah, did it work?” he managed to gasp out. 

“You’re a moron. I can’t believe you somehow got half of a boat in here just to tell me you wanted to change up our sex life. But also, I’m not surprised. How did I end up with such an idiot?” he asked the ceiling. 

“Well sir,” Jarvis answered, “I believe it started when you first saw Agent Barton and thought he was attractive.” 

Tony scowled while Clint cooed in his ear, leaving a smacking kiss on cheek. “Nobody asked you. Clint? You’re an idiot.” 

“An idiot you love,” he said, extending the word ‘love’ to sound obnoxious. Tony hated that he found it endearing instead of annoying. “Also if you could tell Steve I’m winning now, that would be great.” 

“Winning what?” Tony asked suspiciously. 

“That’s not important.” 

Tony snorted. “Like fuck it is bird brain. Get on the bed, mister bottom,” he said, giving Clint’s ass a smack. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
